


i'm fine

by soupcocku (BlueZephna)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Descriptions of Blood, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Self-Harm, kangst, no plot really just sadness, vent fic, why is that still not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZephna/pseuds/soupcocku
Summary: Keith was okay, really.





	i'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a vent fic but i slapped keith's name in it cause i want him to suffer like me imao

He kept cutting and cutting and cutting until all he see was red.

  
 _Red_.

  
Lining his legs, his arms.

  
Blood.

  
Dripping down the wounds as if in slow-motion, the captivating beads of red liquid seemingly the only thing his mangled mind could focus on.

The knife.

Resting up against his palm, dangerously close to falling out of the weakened grip of his hand and clattering to the ground, making the others aware of his sickly presence.

  
Aware of this disgusting existence which he lived only during the night.

  
 _The only time he felt safe_.

  
The burning grew, the limbs of his body feeling as if they were up in flames, red, hot pain growing steadily as he let his wounds taste the open air.

  
It felt good.

The burning feeling, the slow descending motion of the droplets of blood, the pink marks which remained after cleaning them.

  
It was addictive, in a sick sort of way.

  
The pain,

  
the blood,

  
the blade.

  
It all kept him alive; reassured him that he wasn't just some empty vessel floating off aimlessly in the never ending depths of space.

  
That he was human.

  
And, by god, Keith _hated_ himself for it.

He really did.

  
But he couldn't stop.

  
So he continued to let himself suffer, to continue this mindless activity, this _ritual_ , which he performed nearly every night.

  
It was bad.

  
He was bad.

  
A bad _person_.

  
And yet, look at where he was now?

  
The same as he's always been; that pathetic self of his.

  
Oh, how he wished he could change.

  
But he was too far gone at this point, wasn't he?

  
Too far lost in the tangled thoughts of his own mind.

  
It was _okay_.

  
Keith was okay with being like this _(No you're not no you're not **no you're not-)**._

  
As long as the others didn't find out, as long as he could protect them, he was fine.

 

* * *

 

He set the blade back in its designated place, and awaited the next day, dreading the moment on which he would have to face his friends again.

  
_It was okay._


End file.
